Trust no one
by aerithsephy
Summary: Fox Mulder y Dana Scully son simples estudiantes universitarios, pero Fox Mulder esconde un secreto, que ni siquiera él lo sabe. Batallas, amor, desamor y acción estarán presentes en este fic, que espero que os guste :
1. Prólogo

Bien, aquí está uno de mis neuvos proyectos, los rpiemros capítulos serán un poco "sosos" o "faltos de acción" pero se compensará en capítulos más avanzados os lo prometo :)

Disclaimer: Nada de los X-files me pertenece, este fic lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, solo para divertir a la gente e invitar a todo el mundo a explorar los rincones escondidos que el mundo del fanfiction esconde.

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Cerca de la costa de Jacksonville, Washington

14 de Octubre de 1995

11:20 PM

El campo de batalla se había vuelto demasiado caótico para él. Con tan sólo doce años ya estaba pilotando un Mobile Suit -que era un robot gigantesco de aspecto humanoide- y es que Fox Mulder no era un niño común; tenía un don para la lucha inimaginable, pero esto se le escapaba de las manos: el gobierno pedía demasiado de él.

— ¡"Falco", puede oírme? ¡Si puede hacerlo vuelva a la base! — Gritó a través del intercomunicador la voz de una mujer, pero él no escuchaba nada.

Su robot de aspecto humanoide pintado de azul y blanco, equipado con una herramienta que lo hacía más rápido y de fácil manejo de color rojo y blanco, -ellos lo llamaban "aile pack" debido a que su material era muy ligero- se hallaba dando vueltas dirigiéndose hacia el océano; tan sólo escuchaba disparos y explosiones, veía cómo sus compañeros caían uno detrás de otro entre más explosiones. Entre ellas dejó de escuchar esa repetida voz que le decía que volviera y supo que todo había terminado. Tan sólo vio cómo todos los robots de aspecto anfibio y de color grisáceo de la rebelión se alejaban de allí. Los GaHoon -así se llamaban las unidades de sus enemigos- se habían alejado dando por terminada la feroz batalla.

—Samantha... — Fue lo único que pronunció antes de caer desmayado...

Cerca de la costa de Jacksonville, Washington

14 de Octubre de 1995

11:45 PM

Varias personas se hallaban investigando lo sucedido en ese mismo lugar donde había habido una feroz batalla entre seres vivos, uno de ellos se alejó bastante de dicho sitio y encontró la unidad de combate que ellos llamaron "Falco" y no supo por qué no avisó a sus camaradas. Se acercó lentamente y descubrió que había alguien dentro, cunado lo comprobó vio a un niño de doce años, su cabello corto y negro cubierto de barro y lluvia torrencial que caía en esos instantes, abrió sus ojos castaño oscuro momentáneamente pero se volvió a desmayar enseguida. El hombre lo sacó de allí y se lo llevó lejos de todos y de todo sin saber por qué lo hacía. Llamó a la puerta de una casa cercana a la costa de Jacksonville y allí lo tumbó. Cuando se hubo cerciorado de que era recogido, se marchó a toda prisa del lugar y dio por finalizada la investigación.

* * *

><p>Cortito, cortito, ya lo sé, pero es el prólogo, el siguiente será más lagro D:<p> 


	2. Pesadillas

Capítulo 1: Pesadillas

Washington D. C.

Diez años más tarde

14 de octubre de 2005

1:30 PM

— ¡Fox... Fox! ¡Despierta, _Spooky_ o llegarás tarde! — Le despertó una vocecilla que odiaba demasiado como para seguir durmiendo.

— "_Krycek, hijo de la gran..._" — Pensó furiosamente pero se resignó a contestarle adecuadamente. —¡Piérdete!

No hubo ninguna conversación ni palabra más entre esos dos muchachos. Le odiaba con toda su alma pero tenía razón en una cosa; que llegaría tarde. Se vistió con una camisa a cuadros de color blanca junto a unos pantalones tejanos azul oscuro y unas deportivas de marca cara. Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás como siempre y salió al mundo en el que vivía con el portátil en la mano mirando las noticias más recientes que daban sobre la guerra.

Cerca de la costa de Washington D. C. se estaba librando una batalla entre los Dann y los humanos. Los Dann eran la escoria de la humanidad, desechos que no sirvieron para sus fines y que luchaban por hacerse un lugar en el mundo a pesar de lo que ello conllevaba. Había un solo estado que permitía vivir conjuntamente mientras respetaran las leyes de dicho país. Dicho lugar se encontraba en medio del mar y era tan extenso como para albergar dos ciudades como Nueva York. El trozo de tierra que se hallaba ahí se llamaba Kotzen y la ciudad era nombrada como "Boyums, la capital del comercio y la tecnología".

Sus edificios no eran muy grandes pero lo eran los complejos académicos y armamentísticos. Fox Mulder paseaba por las calles de dicha ciudad a paso tranquilo y bostezando; de todos modos a la primera clase no llegaría así que se tomó su tiempo y fue en dirección contraria. Las noticias no decían nada que no supiera ya y apagó su ordenador. Lo guardó en su mochila negra y marrón y continuó su camino inmerso en sus propios pensamientos hasta que algo -u alguien- le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido se levantó y ayudó a la muchacha que había chocado contra él a levantarse. Al mirarla a los ojos se quedó mudo.

El cabello de ella era pelirrojo y le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos azules contrastaban con su piel blanquecina. Su camisa a cuadros dos tallas más grande que ella y los pantalones tejanos ajustados junto a unos zapatos de poco tacónno dejaba ver su verdadera figura. No era mucho más alta que él, le llegaba a los hombros y era de cuerpo esbelto a pesar de que la ropa dijera lo contrario, por sus facciones dedujo que tenía casi la misma edad que él. Ninguno de los dos se movía hasta que un pitido lso alertó de que estaban en medio de la calle.

— Lo siento, no sabía por dónde iba y... — Comenzó él sin saber el por qué de su nerviosismo.

— No, la culpa es mía... iba distraída pensando en mis cosas... — Ninguno de los dos podía dejarse de mirar a los ojos.

— Mi nombre es Mulder, Fox Mulder pero puedes llamarme Mulder, no me gusta mucho mi nombre.

— Me alegro de haberte conocido Fo... Mulder. - dijo antes de cometer, lo que ella pensaba, un grave error.-Soy Dana Scully, pero llámame Scully.

— De acuerdo... Scully. Parece que te has perdido, ¿qué buscas? — Le preguntó gentilmente par abrir una conversación pero la verdad es que quería saber más de ella.

— Busco la Universidad de Karite, ¿sabes por dónde queda?

— Por supuesto, yo estudio allí. — Le sonrió y con un gesto le dijo que le siguiera.

La muchacha no quería confiar en él pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo; se tranquilizó cuando la dejó en la mismísima puerta de la Universidad. Mulder se preguntaba qué hacía una chica como ella queriendo adentrarse en el mundo de la tecnología para el ejército pero no era nadie para cuestionar a otros, ni siquiera a él mismo. Cuando le enseñó la clase a la que tenía que asistir el hombre sonrió.

— Parece ser que seremos compañeros de clase... — Pero fue interrumpido por esa voz que nunca quería escuchar.

— Vaya _Spooky, _¡por lo menos has llegado! — ¿Nunca le dejaría en paz?

— No pienso hablar con alguien que traiciona a sus compañeros descaradamente, así que piérdete. — El otro muchacho se marchó molesto no sin jurar vengarse antes de que desapareciera por la esquina del pasillo.

Se preguntaba qué hacía Krycek fuera del aula pero le restó importancia, de todos modos ni uno ni otro podían entrar a clase y aprovechó para aconsejarle métodos de supervivencia. Scully cada vez parecía más maravillada por el lugar. El timbre sonó anunciando el final de la primera clase así que la charla quedó interrumpida por ese molesto ruido que muchos odiaban. Cuando sus compañeros vieron a entrar a _Spooky_ junto a una mujer hermosa se quedaron boquiabiertos. La profesora le ordenó a Mulder de mala manera que se sentara en su sitio y presentó a la nueva compañera de clase. Los murmullos no tardaron en salir mientras iba caminando por el pasillo central pero ella no hacía caso ni a los silbidos. Se sentó al lado de Mulder y éste arqueó una ceja.

— Bueno Mulder, parece que eres el único en quien se puede confiar... — Él se rió.

— Al contrario de ti, yo no confío en nadie. — Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo la clase comenzó.

Cinco minutos más tarde Mulder se hallaba completamente dormido encima de sus brazos apoyados en la mesa. La profesora ni siquiera se molestaba en despertarle porque era imposible hacerlo. Antes de que terminara la clase apareció un hombre vestido de traje preguntando por Fox Mulder. Cuando le indicaron dónde estaba y rodó los ojos, suspiró y lo despertó lentamente.

— Vaya, John Byers. Qué honor.

— Venga Mulder, quieren verte. — Resignado recogió sus cosas y se despidió con un silencioso saludo de su compañera, el hombre atractivo pidió perdón por interrumpir la clase y se lo llevó de allí a toda prisa.

Cuando se hubieron alejado un poco, byers redujo la marcha, le explicó que le necesitaban en la fábrica para que comprobara unas cosas y si estaban mal, corregirlas. Casi nadie sabía la verdad sobre él; tan sólo las personas que le obligaban a trabajar para el ejército gratuitamente y personas muy selectas. Byers era una de ellas y sintió pena por ese chico. Fox Mulder sabía que no podía escapar de su destino, ni lo quería intentar.

Entraron en un pasadizo secreto sin ser descubiertos y caminaron a lo largo de las anchas paredes recubiertas de acero, bajaron unas escaleras y detrás de aquella puerta de hierro se hallaba el secreto mejor guardado del gobierno de Kotzen: su complejo armamentístico tenía la tecnología más puntera del mercado y los materiales eran únicos. Casi nadie conocía esta fábrica de robots para uso exclusivo del personal del país y él, era el encargado de que se pudieran manejar a la perfección.

Se sentó delante del terminal que él conocía muy bien y comenzó a comprobar que todo estuviera correcto. Más de una vez deseó decirles una mentira y que se espabilaran pero ello tendría repercusiones muy grandes en él así que desechó la idea y corrigió algunos fallos del sistema. El Sistema Operativo que estaba creando lo podía utilizar cualquier persona capacitada para ello, con unos niveles de intelecto más grandes que los demás y que estuvieran dispuestos a matar y morir por su patria.

— "_Fútil" _— Pensó Mulder para sus adentros.

No sabía por qué no le gustaba ese lugar, algo le decía que huyera lejos y que no volviera. Cuando terminó de programar el soporte para las funciones vitales lo comprobaron en una máquina virtual y pasó el test correctamente, lo comprobaron en un Mobile Suit y funcionaban perfectamente. Le ordenaron que se dedicara exclusivamente a ello a partir de ahora y que hasta que no lo tuviera terminado no volvería a clases.

— Venga Mulder, ya te queda poco. — Le animó Byers mientras lo llevaba de vuelta al complejo Universitario. — Será mejor que te vayas a casa y lo termines cuanto antes, así podrás salir con esa chica que se sentaba al lado tuyo esta mañana.

— Me la encontré de casualidad por la calle, Byers. Apuesto a que Flohike se enamorará de ella si la ve.

— No te quepa duda, Mulder, tendrás dura competencia. — Pero no era eso lo que le importaba.

No recordaba nada de su pasado anterior a los doce años, era como si su mente lo hubiera borrado por completo y sentía que debía de ser mejor así. Lo acompañó hasta su casa y lo dejó solo. Casi no había decoración y el piso estaba bastante desordenado, se estiró en el sofá y conectó su portátil a la corriente y comenzó a teclear rápidamente las operaciones necesarias para terminar con esto cuanto antes, mejor.


	3. El proyecto F

Capítulo 2: El "proyecto F"

Boyums, Washington D.C.

15 de Octubre de 2005

Apartamento de Mulder

12:24 AM

La luz del ordenador iluminaba el rostro de Mulder, el cual se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente en su sofá sin prestar atención a nada, cuando el sonido del timbre se escuchó por todo el apartamento, asustándolo.

— ¿Quién es?

— Soy Scully. Te traigo algo que te ha dejado la profesora, pero si no quieres... — Quiso irse pero la puerta se abrió segundos más tarde. Le entregó los papeles y Mulder suspiró hastiado.

— Gracias por traérmelos Scully, debes de estar cansada de tu primer día y seguro que vives lejos de aquí. — Ella rió levemente.

—Vivo un piso más abajo que tú, por eso me ha... sorprendido cuando he sabido tu dirección.

El chico iba a dar la conversación por terminada cuando vio a lo lejos un hombre con gafas de sol, uniformado y mirando en todas direcciones como si buscara algo, enseguida supo quién era y cogió a su compañera, la metió en el apartamento y cerró con llave. Scully le miró sorprendida y le dijo gentilmente que se callara. Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca hasta que se detuvieron delante de su puerta.

— Escóndete en mi habitación.

— Pero Mulder...

— Dijiste que era la única persona en quien se podía confiar, entonces hazlo y escóndete.

Asintió. Una vez escondida Mulder se dispuso a abrir la puerta y ese hombre misterioso entró a toda prisa cerrando la puerta tras de si. Miró en todas direcciones cerciorándose de que no había nadie más en la habitación y comenzó a hablar en tono amenazante.

— Parece ser que te has metido en un buen lío, Mulder. Sólo vengo a decirte que tendrás muchos problemas a partir de ahora. — Y tal como vino, se fue; dejándolo en absolutos pensamientos.

Se acordó de que tenía visita y le dijo que ya podía salir, aunque ella tenía ganas de preguntar mas sabía que no era el momento, y tampoco estaba segura de si le iba a responder. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente; parecía como si se hablaran telepáticamente y lo que descubrieron en los ojos del otro no se lo explicaban, cortaron el contacto visual y ella se fue de allí tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada no sin antes prometer que no contaría a nadie lo que había ocurrido.

Scully se sentía atraída por el aura de misterio de ese chico, le intrigaba cada vez más su personalidad y ese aspecto triste y melancólico que parecía tener, aunque no lo demostrara ante el mundo. ¿Por qué le llamaban _Spooky_ _Mulder_? Tan sólo era un muchacho que seguramente era más maduro que cualquier otro y por eso le tenían envidia, y él se metía en esa coraza aparentemente inquebrantable. Le habían dicho que Fox Mulder era mala compañía y que se le pegaría lo "siniestro" de él, pero no les hizo caso. Todos le tenían miedo por alguna razón que desconocía, pero ella no. Cuando él la empujó hacia su apartamento rápidamente y le dijo que se escondiera, entonces comprendió lo que sus compañeros le habían dicho.

Cuando llegó a su propio piso, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se fue directamente a su blanda cama donde se durmió hasta la hora de la cena, pensando en el misterioso vecino que tenía en el piso de arriba. Mulder después del incidente ocurrido hacía un rato seguía trabajando en el "proyecto F", no conocía su nombre real pero con lo que había visto, era suficiente. ¿Para qué querrían un Sistema Operativo que pudiera funcionar en el espacio? Sabía que preguntar no le serviría de nada y se resignó a no obtener respuestas, sabiendo que la verdad estaba ahí fuera, fuera lo que fuese, descubriría lo que su gobierno intentaba hacer si se encontraba en un grave peligro.

Tal y como predijo él mismo, había faltado casi dos días enteros a clase y Scully siempre le traía los apuntes. Entregó el Sistema Operativo y rezó para que todo fuera correcto; todo lo que había programado funcionó a la primera y quizá se tenían que realizar algunos ajustes sin importancia pero ahora querían que hiciera uno capaz de mover un robot más grande que el del "proyecto F".

— ¡Es una locura, estoy agotado!

— Es tu penitencia por ser quien eres, además no tienes más remedio que hacerlo.

— ¿No sería más fácil matarme? — El hombre fumador rió. — ¿Qué tiene de gracia?

— No nos sirve de nada tenerlo muerto, señor Mulder, estará en este proyecto hasta nueva orden. Puede irse a descansar.

Mulder se mordió el labio para callar su frustración y salió de allí bastante enfadado. ¿Por qué era él la persona elegida? ¿Para qué? Su cabeza le iba a estallar como siguiera procesando esta información tan rápidamente. Preguntas bombeaban su cerebro cada vez que sentía las palabras "eres único en tu especie". ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué especie? ¿Acaso no era un humano con un coeficiente intelectual un poco más alto que los demás? Seguía siendo un humano al fin y a cabo. Se encerró en su departamento y rezó para que nadie le molestara durante toda la tarde, y así fue.

Boyums, Washington D.C.

15 de Octubre de 2005

Apartamento de Scully

9:30 PM

Dana Scully se despertaba de su descanso antes de lo previsto, pensó que para matar el tiempo estudiaría algo de lo que habían aprendido hoy pero la verdad, es que no lo necesitaba. Sólo estaba ahí por una recomendación de su antigua universidad donde el profesor de ciencias le dijo que su lugar actual donde estudiaba se estaba quedando pequeño para ella y la verdad es que tenía razón. En la universidad de Karite, había aprendido más cosas en una hora que en un día entero, y eso le fascinaba. Le intrigaba lo que pasaba en el campus y por qué todos los profesores tenían miedo de Mulder.

Por lo que había podido entender de sus camaradas de clase... no era violento nunca, aunque siempre levantaba la voz y ponía a cada quien en su lugar. No tenía problemas con los profesores, ni con nadie, entonces... ¿por qué todos huían de él? Por lo poco que lo conocía, había visto en sus ojos un enorme sufrimiento y dolor por algo... decidió dar una vuelta para familiarizarse con la ciudad y que no se volviera a perder. Había salido del ascensor cuando vio a Mulder salir a toda prisa por la puerta que daba a la calle y sin saber por qué, lo siguió hasta llegar a un parque muy grande en el centro de la ciudad. Lo perdió de vista unos momentos, pero lo volvió a localizar cerca del lago subiéndose a las vallas de seguridad, y haciendo ademán de tirarse mas ella se lo impidió tirando de él hacia atrás con su terrible fuerza oculta, ambos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

— ¡Mulder, ¿qué diablos intentabas hacer? ― Le gritó ella muy enfadada.

— ¿Por qué me has salvado, eh? ¡¿Quién te lo ha pedido? — Le gritó con rabia, pero sabía que la chica no tenía culpa de nada, mas no podía evitar sentirse... aliviado.

— Nadie Mulder, el deber de una compañera es ayudar a otro compañero. Además, ver cómo alguien que... — Fue interrumpida porque Mulder comenzó a llorar en su hombro como un niño pequeño.

No todo el mundo llora libremente en los hombros de una desconocida, pero ella tenía algo especial. Su llanto de dolor y tristeza inundó todo el lugar cuando comenzó a llover. Lo abrazó sutilmente y el chico siguió llorando bajo las abundantes gotas de agua que caían desde las nubes oscuras durante mucho rato, y lo único que dijo fue algo que ella no se esperaba.

— Debes de alejarte de mí, soy peligroso. — Pero ella no se lo creía ni de buen trozo.

— A mí me parece que necesitas una amiga de verdad.

— ¿Te ofreces voluntaria? — Le dijo en tono de broma a pesar de que deseaba que así fuera.

— Yo también sé lo que es sufrir por no ser comprendida, Mulder. Creía en la ciencia antes de descubrir que había una raza derivada de los humanos llamada Dann, ahora todo el mundo conoce qué son pero no el propósito. No sabía en qué creer hasta que comprendí que el conflicto entre ambas razas no se resolvería solo.

— Lo mismo pasa conmigo, pero estoy cansado. Tengo 22 años y me explotan por razones que desconozco, no puedo recordar mi infancia hasta los doce años. A veces digo cosas como "los Dann están protegiendo a su gente al igual que nosotros" o cosas por el estilo, por eso me llaman _Spooky Mulder._

— Yo no creo que lo seas, Mulder. Al menos tus ojos dicen lo contrario. Además esta es una ciudad neutral, no me imagino a las personas conviviendo con ellos, a pesar de estar haciéndolo yo.

Debajo de esa lluvia, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Scully para darle ánimos y él ocultándole la verdad -_Si ella supiera lo que yo sé...- _Pensó él antes de darse cuenta de que la estaba aplastando, ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta.

— Será mejor que volvamos, Mulder, o nos resfriaremos.

— Ve tú, a mí me gusta la lluvia. — Pero ella no estaba convencida de ello.

¿Por qué su compañero quería suicidarse? Sin duda lo poco que había estado con él le había inspirado confianza y una gran lucidez. ¿Por qué era peligroso entonces? Ella no se podía creer esas palabras, los ojos de su compañero en ese momento reflejaban miedo e inseguridad, sin embargo, el chico pensaba que, diciéndole esas palabras, acabaría alejándose de él, mas no había funcionado.

Sin duda esa mujer era única, en cierta manera eso le agradaba. ¿Por qué con ella se sentía en plena confianza si ni tan sólo llevaban 24 horas juntos? Scully había roto su coraza... y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello.


	4. Fox Mulder

Capítulo 3: Fox Mulder

Jacksonville, Washington.

20 Julio 1994

Viñedo de Martha

10:15 PM

El pequeño Fox Mulder llegaba a su casa con rostro cansado, el colegio militar al que iba le exigía más de lo que él podía dar de si mismo. Vio que su hermana estaba en la mesa haciendo supuestamente los deberes y se dirigió hacia su propia habitación, donde se dejó caer en su cama pesadamente. Siempre estaba solo, excepto por su hermana que lo quería mucho a pesar de las riñas que tenían bastante a menudo, ella tan sólo tenía ocho años. Entró en la habitación de su hermano mayor y eso le molestó, aunque le duró muy poco.

— Fox, ¿podrías ayudarme a hacer los deberes?

— Calla Samantha, tengo sueño. — Le dijo burlescamente a la pequeña la cual lo ignoró.

— ¡Venga Fox, por favor!

Cuando se iba a dar por vencido sintió que varios coches rodeaban la casa. De repente, se escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse abruptamente; personas con uniforme parecidos a los de la milicia irrumpieron en la tranquilidad de su casa, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se sintieran aterrados.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Cuando vio que tomaban a su hermana intentó acercarse a ella pero un golpe seco en la nuca fue suficiente para que cayera desmayado no sin antes ver cómo se llevaban a su hermana en brazos, y llorando.

Nabudis, Alaska.

21 de Julio de 1994

Instalaciones militares de Arlengo

5:29 AM

La habitación se hallaba a oscuras cuando Mulder despertó dolorido. No veía nada excepto un rayo débil de luz entrar por una pequeña ventana muy arriba de su alcance. No estaba atado y llevaba la misma ropa que trajo puesta del colegio. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí, y qué habían hecho con su hermana? ¿Lo sabrían sus padres? Se sentía asfixiado y quería salir de allí, golpeó la puerta mas nadie lo escuchó. Se dirigió a un rincón y allí se acurrucó intentando no pensar en el miedo que tenía en el cuerpo hasta que una voz la cual no reconoció pronunció su nombre.

— Fox Mulder, voy a entrar. — Un hombre vestido con traje, y con un cigarro en la boca se acercó a él con fingida sonrisa y Mulder se fue hacia el otro lado. — Venga pequeño, es hora de que nos sirvas de algo.

— ¿Por qué yo? ¿Y mi hermana? — Gritó furiosamente mientras el hombre daba una calada a su cigarro.

— Tu hermana está bien pero si no colaboras no podemos... garantizar su seguridad. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad? — El rostro de terror que mostraba el chico le dio a entender que lo comprendía bastante bien.

— ¡No le hagáis daño, colaboraré! Pero no le hagáis nada. — Casi suplicó llorando el pequeño.

El fumador le dijo algo a un guardia que había en la puerta y levantaron a Mulder por la fuerza, se lo llevaron de la misma manera y acabaron encerrándolo en una habitación con un terminal. Le dijeron que se mirara unos informes y que hiciera algún sistema operativo para ello. Sintió miedo, un temor muy grande que provocaba el congelamiento de su cuerpo, pensó en su hermana menor y pareció que todo lo que sentía, desapareció. Se enfocó en su nuevo trabajo, y mientras estaba escribiendo sintió una voz que nunca había oído, pero que le era familiar.

Boyums, Washington.

Actualidad.

— der... Mulder... ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Mulder! — Abrió los ojos y cuando pudo enfocar bien la mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules que le miraban con preocupación, en ese instante comprendió que había tenido un horrible sueño.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Ella suspiró de alivio.

— Estamos en el parque donde querías suicidarte. Te has desmayado de repente y he tenido que cargarte hasta la copa de un árbol, ¡realmente me has asustado!

— Pero de nada sirve si nos seguimos mojando. — Ella rió y ese melódico sonido inundó los sentidos de Mulder.

Se levantó y la ayudó a ella también. Cuando la cogió de la mano, sentimientos confusos llegaron a él; nunca antes había tenido contacto tan directo con una mujer, y menos tan hermosa. Por otra parte, ella parecía no haberlo notado, ya que juntos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas casas. Se despidieron mutuamente dispuestos a olvidar lo ocurrido hoy, porque mañana sería otro día.


End file.
